Lavender Pasir
by fariacchi
Summary: Lavender, ya lavender. Pasir, ya pasir. Tapi bagaimana jika lavender sudah teguh untuk hanya sendiri, lalu memilih pasir sebagai pijaknya? Ah, betapa keduanya terlihat diciptakan untuk saling menyempurnakan keindahan. # NejiXGaara. For aicchan's bithday.


**Ringkasan:** Lavender, ya lavender. Pasir, ya pasir. Tapi bagaimana jika lavender sudah teguh untuk hanya sendiri, lalu memilih pasir sebagai pijaknya? Ah, betapa keduanya terlihat seperti diciptakan untuk saling menyempurnakan keindahan masing-masing. # NejiXGaara. A gift for aicchan.

Hadiah ulangtahun untuk _my beloved older sister_, **aicchan**. _Otanjoubi omedettou for her! _Sebuah karya studi hubungan karakter NejiXGaara. Tidak yakin bisa memuaskan, tapi aku mencoba -_-.

**Peringatan:** canon _setting_; abstrak, penuh simbolisme; _almost shounen-ai_; _almost drabble_, _almost plotless_, hampir sepenuhnya deskripsi; NejiXGaara—dan, sekali lagi, ABSTRAK.

**.**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

"…_I want to protect him, and I want to protect our world…"_

(Gaara—Naruto 516: Garaa's Speech)

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Lavender Pasir**

**.**

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Lavender tidak tumbuh sendirian.

Selalu ada lebih dari satu kuntum keunguan. Selalu tercipta satu bagian besar taman keunguan. Selalu berakhir dengan harum masif dari serpih keunguan.

Satu lavender mungkin satu.

Tapi tidak benar-benar satu. Karena satu lavender hanya akan terlihat ketika menjadi satu kumpulan besar padang lavender ungu.

Kalau lavender hanya ada satu, salah padangnya, atau salah bunganya?

Apalagi kalau lavender tumbuh di tengah-tengah himpitan pasir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Waktu itu belum perang.

Hanya ada arogansi. Ada Konoha, ada Suna. Meski satu _shinobi_, hanya ada desa.

Neji masih percaya pada takdir. Neji masih menyimpan dendam pada mata yang memberinya kekuatan. Neji masih menginginkan pencapaian tertinggi, untuk dendam.

Hampir seperti Gaara.

Gaara masih gila membunuh. Gaara masih meraup eksistensi yang lain untuk pembuktian. Gaara masih mencintai dirinya sendiri, untuk diri sendiri.

Itu hampir seperti Neji.

Gaara sempat mengamati dari jauh, dengan bergetar nafsu menelanjangi sosok kuat yang memanggil kesadaran buasnya. Gaara mengincar orang itu—untuk pembuktian. Gaara tahu, ia akan menjadi lebih hidup, jika sudah bertarung dan menang melawan orang itu. Gaara akan merasa lebih hidup. Gaara akan menjadi hidup, untuk semakin mencintai dirinya. Semua jika orang itu berhasil digapainya.

Orang itu Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pasir adalah entitas yang aneh.

Selalu ada lebih dari satu butir pasir. Selalu ada jumlah tak terhingga dari sehamparan pasir. Selalu berhambur tanpa akhir dari gulungan angin.

Pasir tidak pernah satu.

Tapi tidak benar-benar tidak satu. Karena satu butir pasir adalah pasir. Untuk menjadi satu kumpulan hamparan pasir, dibutuhkan satu per satu butir pasir.

Kalau pasir tidak pernah satu, salah butirnya, atau salah anginnya?

Apalagi kalau pasir menimbun ruah di sekitar lavender tunggal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Waktu itu juga belum perang.

Hanya ada diplomasi. Ada Konoha, ada Suna. Meski satu _shinobi_, hanya ada desa.

Gaara sudah menjadi Kazekage. Gaara sudah memaafkan. Gaara sudah belajar mencintai. Gaara sudah berubah. Gaara peduli.

Hampir seperti Neji

Neji sudah menjadi jounin. Neji sudah berusaha memaafkan. Neji sudah belajar menerima. Neji sudah berusaha berubah. Neji berusaha peduli.

Itu hampir seperti Gaara.

Neji mengawasi arus perubahan dari luar, dengan tajam mengetahui setiap tarikan lembut sosok muda yang dahulu membenci dunia. Neji mengagumi orang itu—karena pembuktian. Neji tahu, ia juga bisa menjadi yang seperti itu, belajar menghargai dan berusaha menyayangi seperti orang itu. Neji akan merasa lebih hidup. Neji akan menjadi hidup, karena menemukan pijakannya. Semua jika ia menjadi seperti orang itu.

Orang itu Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lavender punya habitat sendiri. Pasir menjadi habitat sendiri. Keduanya tidak benar-benar terlihat bersama-sama.

Sebatang lavender tak tampak indah jika sendiri. _Lavender_ akan tampak menjadi lavender, jika muncul dalam segerombol batang lavender dalam hamparan padang lavender.

Sebutir pasir tak tampak jika hanya sendiri. Pasir akan disebut _pasir_, jika muncul dalam seruah tak terhitung butir pasir dalam hamparan padang pasir.

Bedanya, ini bicara mengenai _setangkai lavender_, dan _sehampar pasi_r, bukan mengenai sehampar lavender, dan sebutir pasir.

Lavendernya satu. Pasirnya pasir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ini perang.

Tidak ada desa. Tidak ada Suna, tidak ada Konoha. Yang ada hanya satu, _shinobi_.

Neji sudah memeriksa kantung perang. Gaara sudah mencoret-coret peta. Neji sudah mengawasi tajam. Gaara sudah merancang strategi. Neji sudah menyiapkan hati untuk mengabdi pada pekerjaan sampai mati. Gaara sudah menyiapkan hati untuk menyatukan seluruh desa.

Itu seperti Neji dan Gaara.

Neji mungkin hanya mengamati dari bawah, dengan tenang menyiapkan untuk apa yang akan menghadang mereka. Neji tidak melihat orang itu—belum. Neji tahu, orang itu menjadi sosok penting dalam penyatuan besar kekuatan _shinobi_ ini.

Gaara mungkin hanya mempersiapkan dari balik meja, dengan serius mencegah untuk apa yang akan menghadang mereka. Gaara tidak melihat orang itu—belum. Gaara tahu, orang itu menjadi sosok di garis terdepan dalam penyatuan besar _shinobi_ ini.

Seperti orang itu Gaara, orang itu juga Neji.

Ini hampir perang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kali ini bukan bicara lavender. Kali ini bukan bicara pasir. Kali ini tentang tanda. Tentang tanda di dahi, tentang takdir.

Tanda di dahi adalah takdir.

Kesedihan masa lalu. Dendam. Keduanya sama-sama digoreskan dalam bentuk tanda di hati. Yang tulisan, yang silang, keduanya sama-sama menyiratkan kesakitan.

Ketika Neji bisa melepaskan dendamnya keluar sangkar, adalah ketika Gaara bisa mengobati kesedihannya dengan teman. Waktunya sama, orangnya sama. Dua tanda, berubah arti dalam waktu sama, dan karena yang sama.

Kalau Neji dan Gaara saling memandang tanda satu sama lain, keduanya ingat bahwa mereka sudah terlahir kembali.

Keduanya jadi ingin saling menguatkan.

Jika bicara tentang lavender dan pasir, seperti lavender menghias pasir yang monokrom, dan seperti pasir menguatkan lavender yang tunggal.

Keduanya _memang_ saling menguatkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kali ini bukan bicara lavender. Kali ini bukan bicara pasir. Kali ini tentang tanggung jawab.

Pekerjaan. Takdir. Bakti. Moral. Cinta. Apapun, sama-sama berujung menjadi pijakan atas segala tindakan. Yang untuk negara, yang untuk klan, keduanya sama-sama berujung hal berat yang harus dibawa.

Dulu adalah kebencian. Dulu dilakukan atas dendam. Dulu Gaara membencinya—negara, desa, penduduk, _shinobi_, segalanya. Dulu Neji membencinya—klan, tradisi, sepupu, takdir, segalanya. Tanggung jawab adalah alat untuk membalas dendam.

Tapi itu dulu.

Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah pemimpin desa yang mencintai rakyat dan tanah airnya. Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah anggota klan yang memaafkan dan melindungi. Yang tersisa hanyalah Gaara dan Neji, yang tidak lagi seperti dulu.

Jika bicara tentang lavender dan pasir, seperti lavender yang tak lagi benci ada di satu padang lavender, dan seperti pasir yang yang tak lagi mengamuk dan membunuh dalam badai pasir.

Keduanya saling tahu, maka keduanya saling bertukar senyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ini benar-benar perang.

Tidak ada desa. Tidak ada Suna, tidak ada Konoha. Tidak ada pemimpin desa, tidak ada anggota klan. Tidak ada _kage_, tidak ada _jounin_. Yang ada hanya satu, _shinobi_.

Gaara sudah berdiri jauh di atas. Neji sudah berbaris jauh di bawah. Keduanya tidak dalam satu posisi yang sama, namun, toh, berdiri di sana dengan alasan yang sama.

Neji bisa melihat Gaara, mengamati sosok mudanya yang dengan tegap dan sungguh berdiri mengambil posisi tertinggi. Neji bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, dan Neji bisa menyimpan kekaguman di hatinya.

Seperti sebuah monumen pasir megah dan indah yang menjulang, menemukan sehampar pasir yang sudah dibentuk sepenuh hati akan memberi gurat kagum bagi mata yang memandang.

Tak seperti Gaara bisa melihat Neji di kerumunan bawah, berdiri sebagai sepasukan yang siap menyumbang nyawa untuk kedamaian. Gaara perlu beberapa waktu untuk menemukannya, dan menyimpan kelegaan di hatinya.

Seperti sebuah hamparan padang lavender yang digoyang angin, menemukan satu batang yang sudah ditandai di tengah kerumunan batang lain akan memberi gurat lega bagi yang menandai.

Suara jernih menggema.

Neji tahu. Neji tahu Gaara menyimpan ketakutan. Apakah bisa menyatukan semuanya untuk satu kedamaian bersama? Apakah bisa membuat arogansi-arogansi diruntuhkan setidaknya sementara? Neji menangkapnya, di balik kejernihan suara itu.

Lalu kemudian bicara mengenai orang itu. Orang yang sudah mengubah Neji, dan Gaara. Orang yang sudah mengubah semuanya. Orang yang sedang berjuang mengubah orang yang ingin diubahnya.

Neji tahu, Gaara bicara untuk bagiannya juga.

Gaara mengatakannya. Tidak ada musuh di sini. Tidak ada Suna. Tidak ada Iwa. Tidak ada Konoha. Tidak ada Kiri. Tidak ada Kumo. Hanya ada satu, '_shinobi_'. Neji mendengarnya.

Lalu Gaara mengeluarkan kesungguhan. "Jika ada yang masih menyimpan dendam pada Suna, maka setelah perang ini selesai, datang dan ambil kepalaku sebagai gantinya!"

Kalau pasirnya tidak ada, batang lavender harus berpijak dimana?

Tetap, Neji meneguhkan pandangan. Kekuatannya akan mengalir kepada Gaara. Kesungguhan Gaara adalah juga karena Neji berdiri di sana. Neji ingin percaya, karena Gaara juga percaya.

Lalu Gaara memohon.

Kerapuhan itu tersampaikan. Neji mengepalkan tangannya, memandang lekat Gaara yang memejamkan erat mata dan menundukkan kepala sekilas.

Neji ingin merengkuhnya. Neji ingin menguatkannya. Ia yang ingin melindungi orang itu, ia yang ingin melindungi dunia mereka, ia yang terlalu muda untuk melakukan segalanya. Neji ingin memberitahunya, bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

Bahwa lavender akan sudi menjadi sendiri untuk menghias hamparan pasir.

Lalu Gaara membuka mata.

Di titik itu, pandangan mereka bertemu. Bertemu, segalanya bertemu. Ketakutan, kerapuhan, kekuatan, kesungguhan. Neji dan Gaara saling bertemu. Dalam masa lalu, dalam masa kini, dan… dalam mimpi masa depan.

Mereka saling menguatkan, saling meyakinkan.

Lalu Neji tersenyum.

Dan Gaara merentangkan tangannya, mengeluarkan ajakan untuk kerumunan di bawah sana, menerima sambutan dan sorak sorai kepuasan.

Ah, sampai. Pesan kecil itu sampai, kan?

_Kau tidak sendiri. Aku bersamamu._

Lavender memutuskan untuk bersama menemani pasir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bicara lavender dan pasir, sebenarnya tidak benar-benar ada hubungannya.

Lavender, ya lavender. Pasir, ya pasir.

Keduanya punya keindahan sendiri-sendiri. Keduanya punya eksistensi sendiri-sendiri. Keduanya tak benar-benar terlihat seperti diciptakan untuk dipasangkan.

Pasir monokrom, terhampar luas, sepi tanpa hiasan. Lavender keunguan, terhampar harum, enggan untuk sendiri. Keduanya eksistensi yang sama-sama indah karena keadaan masing-masing.

Tapi bagaimana jika lavender sudah teguh untuk hanya sendiri, lalu memilih pasir sebagai pijaknya? Padahal lavender tanpa padang lavender tak terlihat seperti lavender. Padahal pasir dengan selain pasir tak terlihat seperti pasir.

Tapi keduanya tetap indah. Lavender dengan pasir, tetap indah.

Ah, kalau sudah begitu, betapa terlihat seperti lavender dan pasir diciptakan untuk saling menyempurnakan keindahan masing-masing.

Lebih suka lavender, pasir, atau _lavender pasir_?

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Mencoba membuat tipe yang sama dengan 'Dua Garis dan Titik-titik', untuk pasangan NejiXGaara. Ah, sulit sekali! Terima kasih kepada **Ninja-edit** atas tambahan sarannya yang berharga.

Lavender, dan pasir. Keduanya adalah simbolisme yang maknanya saya biarkan mengambang untuk diinterpretasi pembaca. Silahkan timpuk saya karena menjadi _author_ kacau yang hobi membuat karya abstrak dan simbolik -_-.

Untuk **aicchan**, Neechi-ku tersayang, selamat ulang tahun. Semoga sukses selalu, di sini dan di _real-life_ sana. Maaf kalau hasil ini tidak begitu memuaskan *orz.

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan, _sudahkah Anda berkontribusi dalam __**IFA (Indonesian Fanfiction Awards) 2010**_? ;)

**.**

_**~ fariacchi – December 2010 ~**_


End file.
